The Last Shadow Of Wolves
by kittenthefox
Summary: Eco forgot her past, but with the help from a special assassin she just might find her past, and if she does will she want to stay? First Fanfiction
1. The Beggining

Eco wandered the forest she looked into the sky, it was a cloudless, sunny, afternoon a perfect day for a hunt. She knelt down to examine her targets foot prints and smirked to herself, he was very close. She followed them to an opening where a man ran up to a small group of guards with slaves. "Please you must warn-" before the man could finish his sentince he was dead. a red arrow punchered through his chest. Eco was not an assassin, a vigilante?, maybe, she felt a strong hatred for the templars though. She couldn't remember her past life all she knew where the words that always ran through her head "wolf princess kill or be killed." she never understood what it meant nor did she care. all she wanted was to do was destroy the templars. Eco watched in amusement as the guards began to search for her calmly Eco pulled out another arrow and killed each one. She then Aimed for one of the slave cuffs releasing she freed the slave that would free the rest. Eco went back into the safety of the forest her next target was in Venice italy.


	2. a new meeting

Eco wandered Venice. It was a beautiful city, and she could say she was very excited for her next kill. The man was what she viewed as evil, he hunted the innocent and killed many for his own amusement. Today he was going to fall by her arrow. Eco watched as a few guards ran by chasing a man in a hood. She sighed to herself she knew she had to help. After all she might get a reward for helping the poor man. Eco took off in chase of the guards. She hopped on top of a building and pulled her arrows out of her quiver and shot three arrows leaving three guards dead. She looked at them with amusement as they looked around wildly. One of the guards managed to look up and spot her. "The Shadow!" yelled the guard who soon fell to her arrow. Yes she was known as The Shadow and she had grown to like the name as well. Eco looked over and spotted the man who she saved, she watched as he jumped into a hay bale. "Die Shadow!" screamed the guard as he started to climb up the wall looking fairly pathetic in doing so. "Do you really think you can catch me unworthy?" said Eco The guard looked in horror as she pulled out a blade and killed him. A few more guards came running towards her. she fought with all she had until a guard got lucky enough to slash his sword through her arm. Seeing she was about to lose the battle, Eco turned to run. She jumped down from the roof and headed down the street hoping she could get them off her tail. She ran into an ally that was a dead in. "No place to run now Shadow!" yelled a guard as he began to approach. "Aww look at her" laughed a man "she's quite beautiful if you ask me." Eco glared at him hatred in her eyes. One of the men grabbed her shirt but fell down dead. Eco looked over and spotted the man she had just saved not long ago. She watched as he fought each of the men with such grace. She watched as each man fell to his sword. He had a white hood on that was similar to hers only she wore black with a wolf symbol on her right chest. The man sheathed his sword and walked over to her. "Are you ok?" said the man. Eco nodded but her eyes were becoming blurry she couldn't see straight. the man seemed to notice this and held out his hand to try and help her. Eco tried to smack it away but couldn't the wound she had, had lost a lot of blood. the man quickly picked her up. Deciding it was best to take her to safety. Eco looked up at the man his face showed worry And kindness before she blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**I do not own assassins creed, I hope you all liked this chapter, yes I know this one is not the best chapter but how else am I going to get it started r and r.**


	3. Bad alience

**Shatter wandered her village this was her territory now, Eco was gone. Or at least she believed. she walked over to her brother Fade. "Brother, is their any news that our deer sister is still alive?"**

**"****Shatter, we both know our great ruler is gone, but you know she would want you to rule in her place.**

**"****Fade, I miss her." Fade looked at her understandment in his eyes. The whole pack felt it. The loss of their great ruler Eco. "I know, and so do I. But we have to keep this pack together, for Eco."**

**"****For Eco" **

**A loud scream Shatter looked over as a young boy ran to her. "Eco…" **

**"****Calm down!" said shatter "Tell us what about Eco" said Fade.**

**"****She… is still… alive.."Shatter stared at the boy with wide eyes. "How do you know?" **

**"****Templars…" Shatter saw the boys exhaustion and led him over to a nearby bench. She waited until the boy had finally caught his breath. "Tell me what happened."**

**"****I was in training with my mentor, Safier. We saw a young women being chased into an ally by our enemy. We were about to help her when we saw the red arrow that was puncherd within one of their chests. and before we could a man wearing a white hood saved her and took her away." Shatter looked at the boy he was maybe about the age of ten and what he said did not make much sense. However, there was only one person she knew that carried red arrows, and that was her sister. She looked over to her brother. "What do we do?" she asked. Fade looked at her. "We bring her home."**

** ..OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Shatter stood before a young man. he wore all black and his face was conseled by a black hood and mask. his eyes where a cold blue green eyes that had seen much death in battle. "Well wolf princess, I see you are in need of my help?"**

**"****Do not call me princess, for I am not this packs true ruler. Eco is. I have called you hear for a reason Blood warrior."**

**The man seemed to laugh at his name. "Well your Highness, what is it that make you so desperate for our assistance?"**

**Shatter sighed Typical blood warrior. "My sister, is missing. She was last seen with a man in a white hood. I need you to find her and bring her home."**

**"****And what makes you think I am the right one for the job?"**

**"****Because you have a great tracking ability. As I have heard, your creed is able to find anyone."**

**"****yes, but for a price"**

**Shatter sighed again "How much?"**

**the man laughed again. " How about an alliance? your pack with my creed."**

**"****You know very well we do not team up with allies of the templars"**

**"****then good luck finding your sister." said the man as he turned to leave. **

**"****Wait!" the man stopped but did not turn around. "You didn't let me finish. I can not approve of this alliance without Eco, save her and we may very well call each other friends."**

**The man turned around and looked at her. "Very well, but I will not be so kind with any of your pack members. They get in the way, they die."**

**Shatter nodded. I understand and I will be sure to allow your creed to step foot on our territory."**


	4. Change of plans

Chapter 4

Eco woke up in a bed. It was soft, unlike what she was used t sleeping in which where pine needles and deer pelt. Slowly she sat up and examined the bed. it had white sheets that were pulled over her. looking around she spotted a window, and made a mental note to use it in case it was needed. There was a knock on the door. Eco tried to get up but immediately regretted it feeling the pain in her arm. "Signora are you awake yet?" came the voice as the door opened. Eco looked at the man that stood before her. He had a cut on his lip, but she couldn't see much more of his face because of his hood. "Well bella, it's glad to see that you are finally awake."

"And who are you?"

"Ezio Auditore De Firenze, at your service" said the man as her bowed. "And you would be?"

"Eco."Ezio looked at her, giving her a slight grin. Eco just rolled her eyes as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Thats when she noticed the gown. She looked back at Ezio. " Don't worry, the nurse tended to you not me."

"Where is my cloak and quiver?"

"Well, your cloke had a few tears in it so I took it to the market to get it fixed, and your weapons, I hid them." Said Ezio giving Eco a sly smirk.

"Why did you hide them?"

"Well, your cloak resembled that of the creed but I wasn't so sure if I could call you a friend, or a foe."

"So youhid my weapons?"

"Yes."

"And where might they be?" Ezio seemed to laugh at Eco.

"You have to prove yourself trustworthy." Said Ezio. Eco glared at him. The last thing she wanted was to submit to him.

"And how would I do that?"

Ezio smirk seemed to widen. "Well, There's one way."

Eco looked at him. "Say it and I'll gouge out your eyes and feed them to the crows."

"Is that a threat?"

Eco laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"but that threat will keep me awake."

"Good!"

"you hurt me." Ezio said as he put his hand on his chest.

"Just get out!" Ezio sighed in defeat and left. though Eco had to admit. He was quite handsome.

_0...0..00.0.0..._-_-

He climbed the wall. his blue green eye scanned the Area. He looked at the it was not to dark, and not to bright. 'Maybe I should just kill the princess, and have him and his creed take over the pack.' he thought. It would be so simple. All he would have to do is kill her, take an innocent girl bring her to the pack. Then when he was close enough kill Shatter. He smirked to himself about the only would he get payment for the head of Eco and Shatter. but he would be in rule of the pack that has never lost a battle. He thought to himself. and decided against it. Maybe he would simply catch the princess and bring her home, gain their trust and then take over their pack. he smiled to himself again. Either way, he was going to control the pack.

"Just get out!" screamed a voice. he looked over to where a house was. He smirked to himself. his first plan was already starting to unfold.

-0.0-

**Hope you all liked this chapter let me know what you think**


	5. The dangers of an alience

CH5

After after a few seconds Ezio came back. "What is it this time?" Ezio looked at her and gave her a grin before handing her a dress. "I picked it out myself." said Ezio. it was a yellow dress, the dress reminded her of a meadow she had once gone to. She sighed all of these memories where coming back to her, but none of them hinted of her family. "I thought I told you to leave?" Ezo smirked. "You did, but you need clothing do you not?" She sighed and took the dress. Ezio still had a smirk on his face. "Might wanna wipe that smirk off that face before I slap it off." Ezio stopped smirking at her before turning to leave.

She glared at the door for a moment before examining the dress. Sighing in defeat she placed it over her gown. She hated dresses.

_0.0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-00-0-0-00-0

He walked over to to her window and peered through. She was here. He jumped down from the window. it was a shame she wasn't tied up or at least guarded. He was really looking forward for an easy kill, and some fun. he walked over to the front of the door deciding it would be best to make the capture…..fun. he knocked on the door as a man in a white hood opened it. "Who are you?" said the man. He didn't say anything instead he barged through the door and held the man by the throat. "Well well, looks like my princess was kidnapped by an outsider creed." He laughed. He slit the man's throat before blocking another assassins blade. "Tell your leader to prepare to die if he does not hand over Eco. Though I wouldn't mind, it will be very fun to tear your creed apart. With that said he turned and left.

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED! I am so excited to continue this story however, I am starting to get lazy o.o read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hear is another chapter for you guys once again I do not own assassins creed! please read and review!**

Ezio was getting ready to ask Eco some questions about her cloak when a man ran to him. "Sir Ezio, Something terrible has happened!"

"What, is it!"

"a man wearing a black cloak barged through the entrance and killed our best man! he threatened to kill all of us if we did not hand over the girl." Ezio looked at the man for a moment. "Alright, I'll talk to the girl." the man bowed before leaving.

.0..00.0..0.0000000000000000000000...0000.0.0.

Shatter looked at her majestic red hawk who screeched and stretched her wings. She tied a letter on her foot. The hawk screeched at her new master preparing to leave. Shatter looked at the hawk. "I know you can find her and protect her. The hawk screeched at her master. she knew her old master does not remember being apart of the pack. She had found out the hard way when her master shot an arrow at her and told her to go away. She wished she could tell her knew master this but knew that they were not smart enough to understand. She stretched her wings and flew off in the direction her instincts told her to go. She was still bonded to her old master and would be able to find her within an hour at most. Were a pigeon being the slow lazy birds they are would take more than three days.

Eco glared at Ezio." I have no idea what you are talking about." Ezio glared back andface palmed.

"A man wearing a black cloak and mask killed one of ur best men telling them that he would destroy our creed if we did not hand you over"

"So. like I care about your stupid creed. All you seem to care about is the next girl who will practically beg you into their room!"

Ezio growled he had been trying to explain this to her for the past houre but she still through insults at him and refused to listen.

"This man was after you! I need to know why!"

"Well I don't know why. All I know is that his creed, whatever you call it. Could possibly be in need of assistance with battle plans."

"what do you mean?"

"Simple, I provide them with a plan to take down their enemy, and they provide me with my next target."

"Bella, would you happen to, help the templars by any chance?"

Eco rolled her eyes. Now he was trying to seduce her, again. last time she had simply 'seduced him' to her door before slamming the door after leaving him holding his 'jewels' and groaning in pain.

"Remember what happened last time you tried to seduce me?"

"Yes, but I think you were just playing hard to get."

Before ezio knew it he was shoved out the door and once again kicked making him fall to the ground in pain.

"Come back when you are ready to be less, seductive." yelled Eco before slamming the door earning laughs from some of his fellow brothers.

"ahaha, she's a fiery one!" laughed one of them.

"I'll get her yet! she's just playing hard to get." said Ezio as he left to his room.

Eco sighed as she layed on her bed. Some people just never learn.


	7. The letter

Ch7

He watched as the sun began to set. It was almost planned to strike at night. He would simply take the Girl before going after the leader. He had noticed Eco's resemblance to his mate crysta before she had died. His league had killed her claiming she was a traitor when really she was selfish and upset that she had chosen him over her own league. He had to admit to himself Eco looked a lot like his mate. Maybe he would take her. Keep the girl before deciding rather to return her to the pack or not. She was her mothers daughter after all. And it would not be long before she shifted. He looked up and spotted a hawk. But this was no ordinary hawk for it carried a letter tied to it's foot.

Ezio laid on his bed annoyed. The girl was as stubborn as she was beautiful. He couldn't decide if he wanted to kill her, or kiss her.

He looked over hearing a screech from a hawk, and walked over to the window. He watched as it pecked at the glass. Then he noticed a letter that was tied to it's foot. He slowly opened the window and grabbed the hawk by it's foot. The hawk screeched and flapped her wings before pecking at his hand trying to get away. It screeched and tried to claw him only to fail as he quickly got the letter off of the hawk and ran out of the room. Ezio looked at the letter. It was folded neatly with a ribbon that was tied over it. On top of the letter it read Eco. He slowly untied the ribbon and began to open the letter. Inside it there was A silky paper with cursive handwriting on it, and it read: my dearest sister, Eco . . .

(I couldn't help myself. I had to end it here! Please don't hate me. I don't own assassins creed)


	8. The fight

Ezio opened the letter and inside it read

"My dearest sister Eco,

I hope that you return to us safely and soon. Those bastards Templars will never know what hit them when you return. I've seen the pack and what it's like without you, and we cannot do this alone. Remember who you are. Remember your pack. We know you are Evergreen's daughter, our mother. I know that you are going to shift very soon, and I hope that you return before it, so we may continue our tradition. We have found out recently that you have been kidnapped, and we have sent one of our enemies, who is now our ally, known as the blood warrior to retrieve you and return you home safely. Know that we have not forgotten you, and we will do whatever it takes to bring you home safely.

Your sister Shatter,"

Ezio looked at the letter. Suddenly a scream was heard from Eco's room.

Eco screamed in pain as a new cut formed on her arm. The man next to her wore all black with a red mask. She recognized him as a blood warrior. She heard a bang on the door as Ezio entered.

"What is going on here?"

The blood warrior turned and looked at Ezio, "So the master finally returned to help his little damsel in distress."

Ezio drew out his sword preparing for battle.

"There is no need for a battle. We both know who will win. I suggest you put that away, and let me return the wolf princess to her rightful home, outsider!" spat the blood warrior.

Ezio answered, "Yes. We both know that I will win, and you will not be leaving with her!"

The blood warrior stood his ground and looked at him calmly before drawing his blade.

I Felt bad About the last cliff hanger ... So hears another one


	9. The Runaway

"Stand your ground before I make you," said the blood warrior. Eco looked at him; he looked familiar.

"Wait. Please remove your hood blood warrior," she said before the fight could start.

The blood warrior looked at her. He knew he could just kill her right then and there, but her eyes resembled his wife, Crysta. He brought up his hand and slowly removed his hood.

"I know you. I just don't remember who you are," said Eco as she walked up to him.

"It was your last battle. Wasn't it? You forgot who you are thanks to those good for nothing assassins," the blood warrior replied.

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"You have three days." With that said the blood warrior turned and hopped out the window. Ezio sheathed his sword and stared at Eco before saying, "let's get your wound patched up."

Eco sat on the bed. Her wound was stitched up. Her mind was in constant motion. She could not believe that it was an assassin that had made her forget her entire life. She was always wondering who was she and where did she belong, and now she found her only way of getting the answer. A screech of a hawk came out from beside her window. It was that pesky hawk that would not leave her alone. She looked down and noticed her quiver and bow beside it. The hawk must have gone and retrieved her weapons. She decided that she must leave now and find the blood warrior. She walked over to the window and opened it while taking her bow and quiver and putting them on. She looked at the hawk.

"I never thought that I would be glad to see you."

She got onto the window sill, but just as she was about to leave the door ripped open behind her, and Ezio stood in the doorway. With one last glance she jumped out the window hearing him shout, "wait!"

**I do not own assassin's creed. When I saw how many people had viewed this story, I decided that you guys needed to be rewarded with another chapter.**


	10. A New Enemy

Eco Ran as fast as she could while hearing footsteps behind her.

"Senoria! Stop!" Eco looked behind her before pulling her bow and arrow and letting it fly. She turned back around as the arrow hit Ezio's foot making him fall behind. She heard a screech from her hawk as it dropped down with her black cloak. Eco nodded to her hawk as it screeched and continued flying with her. She quickly turned down an ally. She sighed in exhaustion as her hawk landed next to her dropping her cloke. Sighing in exhaustion she pulled her cloak over her head before sitting down. The next thing she knew blackness crowded her eyes and she laid uncautious.

The man wore a dark red armor but this man was not the blood warrior. He was something far worse. he stood over his prey laughing to himself at how easy it was to catch her. He was the one who killed her mother and her father. his crimson eyes watched as she breathed slowly her chest rose and fell. He pulled a blade out of his pocket preparing to kill her, but what good would killing her be when she does not see the eyes of her predator? he knelt there for a few minutes deciding what to do with her before he was tackled by a man wearing a black hood...

**Hey guys sorry for the cliff hanger (no not really) I love writing this story but if you like it please let me know it would help a lot to get some fed back on my story :) (I do not own assassins creed**


End file.
